Skipper
Skipper is the penguin leader of a commando groups of Penguins who have defended the multiuniverse with their friends and allies from the forces of evil. Skipper is one of the series main characters and protangoists, particullary in B Team stories where he is the deuteragonist or main protagonist alongisde Bender He made his debut as a side character in the story Slade Stirkes Back where he assisted the Nicktoons and heroes against the separate forces of Slade Wilson and Joker. Since then he has gotten larger roles in the series as a direct alley to Dib and his group in M.O.D.A.B espically it's 2nd in command Bender. This shows as Skipper is Bender's 2nd in command and partner in Bender's own multiuniversal organzation. Like Bender and Lizbeth he is one of most recurring members of M.O.D.A.B and The B Team. Greatest Strength: His Commando skills and improable scheming (like Bender) Greatest Weakness: His fear of Needles to a rather extreme Occupation (s): Leader of the Penguins, member of M.O.D.A.B, The B Team's 2nd in command, Bender's sidekick, Member of T.U.F.F, CEO of W.H.O.O.P, Vice Captain of The Canterlot Royal Guard Friends: Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Marecline the Vampire Queen, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizebth, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Heloise, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Scropion, Noob, Hans, Negaduck and the V Team, (Sometimes), Princess Bubblegum, Frida Suarez, Twlight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Snide, Spike, The P Team, Sagat, Luigi, Children of the Autobots, Stan Smith, Dr.House, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Jerry, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Chadbot, Tak, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Danny Phantom, Raiden, Betty Barrett, The P Team, Demyx, Sally Acorn, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Uka Uka, Marecline's Dad, Joker, Alt Doof, Darkwarrior Duck, Savio, Rhonda, Officer X, Tarus Bulba, Megatron, The Master, Jack of Blades, Skeletor, Hordak, Vilgax and his allegiance, Alec Trevalyn, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, The Patriots, Alice, Officer X, The Red Squirll, Vlad Bender, Pterano, Rinkus, Sierra, Kefka, The Horned King, Terrance Lewis, Dornamuu Personality Skipper is a hardened commando-type, and a capable leader of a team. He is highly paranoid and acts like a conspiracy theorist and makes conflicting stories of past events. He believes that a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked you yet with a few exceptions. Thanks to his training in commando skills, he doesn't know how a penguin isn't supposed to act and acts unnatural for his species which makes many suspicous of him. Skipper is one of the best at hand-to-hand combat characters in the animal kingdom and for this serves as Bender's right hand bird and go to guy when he has problems, However this has led to arrogance has he overestimates his capabilities and due to this knows nothing of the word of surrendering.But then again Bender doesn't do so either. With the expection of needles, fear is not even in Skipper's dictionary of words and he fears no one no matter how evil or cruel much like his partners Bender and Heloise. A male chauvinist in regards to most girls apart from Marecline, Lizbeth, Marlene, Princess Celestia, Twilight and Heloise. He's also rather racist as he believes penguins are better than all species although he overcomes this when he needs to. Skipper is very manily and often tries to not to be like a woman and cry, not suprsingly females get mad at him when he does. He feels humilated if he does cry which Julian mocks when Skipper cried about the time he wasted with Julian. Skipper unlike most heroes doesn't see problems with killing villains who cross the moral line by doing something that marks Permaent evil and suceeds very often in doing so just like his partners He is also highly loyal to his supreriors such as Dib, Bender and The Chief working with them for better or for worse. His Heroicness and toughness is a reason why he has been marked as a Descendant alongside his best friend Bender, Dib, Lizbeth, Boomer and Scorpion Appearences Slade Strikes Back He debutted here as a side alley with his penguins against the villains, as a side character who meets with other Nicktoons and helps them bring down Slade and Joker. Skipper at the end goes with Bender, Jimmy, Starfire, Jorgen, Boomer and Luciaus group to find Joker. Unknownigly setting the stage with his main friends and allies Bender, Starfire and Jorgen for The B Team who he would often be with in later adventures. The V Team Island Adventure: From that point on he got a larger role in the series and serves as the Deuteragoinst to Bender. He joined Bender, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Starfire when Tarus attacked their homeworld and then his frenemy Julian joined to his agravations during a barbquece with the four. Skipper helped the group against many threats including his old rival Hans the Puffin and with the help of Bender and Jorgen he realized his love for Marlene. After Jimmy Neutron's death he served as Bender`s right hand bird as the gang when on their way getting more enemies and defending the multiuniverse from Uka Uka, The Master and other villains. He went so far to help against Marecline`s Dad when he showed himself. Skipper like Bender, Axel and Starfire joined forces with the V Team and Disney Angels against Uka Uka and The Master. Skipper mainly tagged with Bender and Negaduck when The V Team joined and he has looked back happly on the time much like the others. Alongside Bender, Starfire and Axel he became a possible member of Children of the autobots. The Great Time Travel Adventure: Once again he returned and alongside Bender and Marecline he saw her dad return with Alt Doof`s help. The three then rallyed the others and fought agianst the new and old villains. Skipper kept close to Bender and helped him with everything he had in mind. Around the end he and Bender went to rescue Scropion from his fate.He lost his penguin spatloon to Joker who deep fried them after unknownigly Anton Chiegurth killed them shocking him and Julian, and Bender retialated violently. Skipper is heart broken by the loss of his commandos but with Bender and Julian's help he gets better but he'll never truly recover from his loss but he gets better through his friends espically the robot. Skipper is now serves as one of Dib and Bender's main allies now that he was a full member of the team as Bender's sidekick. The Grand Summer Season trek: This story is where he has his biggest role so far as one of the main male protagonists alongside Bender and Captain Knuckles while Heloise and Twilight Sparkle had the two girl ones King Julian then invites him, Bender and his 6 other pals on his vacation. He belives that this vacation is what he needs. Skipper like Bender has suspcious about the vacation and they are proven right when they encounter the Super Zeroes, With Heloise the two meet Twlight Sparkle who begin explaining the new problem which him and the others take immediate action to. He alongside Bender and Heloise learn about the attack Vilgax has in store and with the others and they meet with Princess Celestia, Gnowman and reunite with their old friend Frida. Skipper after beating a round of Mario Party heads the underground arena to face Kaos while Bender and the others extort their secret plan. Skipper makes face with Kaos while Bender and King Julian pull off a rescue with Jorgen. After this Skipper's old foe Alec Trevalyn returns and is plotting against him, Bender and Heloise for revenge for what happened in Dennmark. Skipper is the first target of Trevalyn's revenge plan as Trevalyn brings back S.T.A.N.K and uses King Julian as a target to get Skipper for it. Skipper heres decide to form a plan with Bender, Jorgen, Spike, Marceline, Shining Armor, Heloise and Django to get Julian out of his predicatment. Skipper for once made a tear over how much time he wasted with Julian to save them, Bender, Heloise and Spike which earns Julian's teasing and laughter from Bender and Jorgen. Skipper alongside the others is arrested by Count Veger and breaks out of here by foiling Trevalyn's plot. Skipper meets Stan and alongside Bender, Julian, Heloise and Jorgen manages to break into Area 51 without suspcision. He alongside Django and Stan end finding and working with Sari Sumdac as they avoid Porky and Darth Helmet. Skipper and Bender both begin having feeling towars Sari's orgin with Bender making a rather accurate perception on her orgin. Skipper alongside Bender and Jorgen reunite with Luigi and Meowth as the friends they havn't seen in a long time Then Skipper proves his loyalty again when he serves as Bender's main man in the Fire Grotto and helps him recruit Flame Princess after he enjoyed a lobster dinner with Bender, Jorgen and Julian. Skipper then goes on with Bender as his main alley in many of his wacky situations and even helped his obsfucating insantiy act. Alongside Bender he knows Q back from their LOTM season 1 where he helped them against Unicron and Master, and the whole story about Q becoming omipotent again. Skipper thens assists Bender, King Julian and Jorgen in snapping Brick and Butch out of Mind Control. With the team heading to Gotham, He alongisde Bender, Jorgen and Django are going to see what happened in their absence they know one thing Batman isn't in Gotham. Skipper meets with Harley and learns the terrors of what Strange did to Heloise to the point where he shot him in the legs as he can relate to her. Next after Phineas and Isabella's encounters with Discord, He knew the voice that called to the team as the others were terrified when it came out of nowhere. It is revealed to be Professor Pericles who Skipper knows well and forces himself to trust the parrot. Like always he tags with Bender and Heloise in the caves and then alongside Bender defeats the T.A.R.L.O.S that was used to attempt murder on Santa. Skipper then acoompanys Bender, Heloise, Spike, Falco and Ahsoka to the past where he particpates in Bender's grave digging plans. Like Bender, Heloise and co he knew that the body was Profion. Skipper tags with Bender, Heloise, Blue Wonder, Twilight, Django, Profion and The P Team to resuce Finn and Sari they suceed and then give Strange a brutal beatdown. Skipper then helps his friends as ussual and then is one of the main players alongside Heloise, Bender, Profion and the Mane Cast in defeating Discord and sealing him back into stone. Totally Mobian Spies: Alongside Bender, Django and the rest of the B Team he decides to help the girls against Iron Queen espically when he and Bender learn about Eddy being framed. Skipper and the others are pissed off when it's revealed Iron Queen is Heloise's mother and tried to have her killed and tortures. Like Bender and Heloise he decides to stop the evil b**ch with them. After much relexation he and the two friends he considers his siblings get the team and head out to stop her. When they returned to the CIA, Bender, him, Heloise and Big Boss let a grand attack against Iron Queen's robots ala Goldeneye 007 style. After Skipper helped the attack he and the others went into the offical vechile of The B Team that can hold over 100 people in there. Alongside Bender and Heloise he is caught by Fiona talking to Sly so the trio must now explain everything. Skipper learns that Edd figured it out so he plans with Bender, Heloise, King Julien, Finn, Meowth and Django how they should figure it out. Skipper like the others calls Stan on his interrogation and his acuusing of Edd and Lara Su as terroists. Skipper remeets with Lizbeth, Edd, Brain and Pinky and is eager like Bender to have them on their adventure. Skipper alongside many members go looking for fellow Star Warrior Kirby and Kirby runs off in fear so they go after him. Skipper alongside Bender and co meet Tiff and Tuff to and ready to explain their reasons. When the team reaches King Dedede's castle he alongside Bender, Finn and Heloise manage to find who really killed Jake in Magic Man. Alongside Heloise, Bender, Twilight and Finn he enacts well desrved revenge on Magic Man when they meet him. Skipper while bored gets into a puking contest with Bender, Finn and King Julian which was very messy. Alongside Bender Twilight and Cadence gave Skipper the command of the Royal Guard proably because he's the robot's main man. He will later learn who really murdered his boys and now will hunt him down and end his life slowly and painfully!. Skipper learns of more murders when he meets the Pine Twins as he, Bender and the rest invesitagate and very soon he is going to learn about Anton from Julian. Before this he learns about the Pure and Chaos Heart Orgin from Dipper with Bender, Heloise, Stan, Snake, Big Boss. As always Skipper follows Bender to beat Ghestis and Gulity Spark and in the process he is one of the few who doesn't fall for Gulity Spark's cuteness due to his own experience with it. Skipper then learns alongisde Bender and Heloise some stuff from his old friend Carmelita. Skipper is working on the candy project with Bender, Heloise, FInn, Twilight, Phineas and Isabella while talking with Eddy and Co at Reaver Industries. It's explosive candy which Skipper planned with Bender since as a commando Skipper is paranoid. Skipper alongside Bender and Heloise very well known by their new alley Master Chief as his commander as talked much about the trio that heads the team. Once again he goes with Bender, Heloise and ths time Asasmi and Master Chief possibly more to figure where they need to go next. Skipper like Bender figures out he is a descendant when they arrive and he isn't so suprised that he is the one of heroicness and toughness. Skipper meets Hiroshi Sato and unknown to him he calls Hiroshi out saying his wife would be ashamed and this gets hi in trouble but Bender saves his ass and then him and Heloise learn from Dooku some of his own plans. Skipper seems troubled that the syndicate is targetting his home at his base as it's like someone is trying to destory his life as well as Bender and Julian's as they live there too. Skipper particaptes in the racing game working with Bender, Julian and Django as one team was to be all boys. Skipper returns to his base at the zoo and he is mad at anyone who touches his men's stuff as it is his boys after all. He also talks with the others about their possible plans to stop this potential war as he with Bender and Julian are needing to protect the place they call home. Skipper goes with his friends next to go figure some plans and he believes that his gut feeling could tell them where to go. Skipper like his friends is encountered by Hiroshi and JJ who Skipper pushs the buttons of. Skipper takes the others minus Asami and Bender and faces down the Mini Boss Army. After all that, Skipper with his friends goes to see Pericles as he and the others are ready to make the antidote to cure the townsfolk. Like his "brother." and "sister" he is deterimined to make sure his plans work and get worried when Lizbeth can blow his cover.He goes with Bender, Julian, Django, Asami and Sandy to the toy facotry as his next part. Once again Skipper gets annoyed with Julian's stupidty and has to save him again and he meets Tak and Chadbot. Like Bender, Django and Julian he wonders how Jimmy Neutron could be alive even if he is a clone. Skipper like Bender and Julian tell Asami about their relationship with Jimmy Neutron and then the 10 of them all contiune going against Calamitous. Skipper then assists in the Calamitous war in his own mecha. Skipper coloarates with his friends and takes back Calamitous's stolen lab. Skipper is sucessful in taking back Fairy World with the help of his friends. Skipper then alongisde Bender and Heloise reveal their mapulating of Pete and the group thrice. Skipper then tags with Bender, Asami and Phineas in extorting infomation out of Sally. Skipper like his friends learns the truth of Sally and is a little creeped out alongside Sly about Edd getting dangerous. Skipper is ready to stop Iron Queen and her syndicate with Bender and the rest. He will fight with Bender in whether fight they're going to do. Skipper like Bender was keeping a secert from the team and he is called out by Lizbeth which frightens him. Skipper gets into contact with his allies and he and Bender promise Sally Mobius back and then they enter Iron Queen`s lab through Big Boss and The Alpha Team defeating the Patritots. Skipper then decides to help Bender and Eddy with finding Jerry although he and Bender both know all isn't well. Skipper and Bender suspect correctly for a true villain and after the reveal he works with Bender, Phineas and Isabella to stop him. Skipper then with the three stop Terrance and through that The girls save Jerry. Then he plays along with Bender to expose Terrance's secret crimes to Carmelita. Skipper reveals his and Bender`s plan to take back Mobius was to have the rest of The V Team help them and then have Eddy reunite with them Post Totally Mobian Spies Skipper prepares for Halloween alongside his friends Bender, Heloise and King Julian. Then he goes with Bender and the rest and reunites with Marlene and becomes a father to a baby penguin son. Skipper then goes with Bender , Finn, Heloise,Twilight, King Julian and Jimmy Neutron to the Candy Kingdom where they get involved with her reaging. Skipper then went snows comes goes to help Bender and his pals with their Xmas plans. Skipper helps Bender, Stan, Isabella and Phineas christmas shop and then he goes after Julian with Bender well they learn he's getting the tree Tuxedo Lovelace Vs CarnEvil Skipper is set to be in this story alongside Bender and Heloise as guest stars. He and her learn about CarnEvil from Demnyz and his leader Bender's role in it. Skipper then sets out with Heloise to help his best friend, Gabriel and Tuxedo. Skipper and Heloise find Bender and help him, Gabriel and Tuxedo against Doranumu and his forces. Skipper gets turned in a toy penguin by magic although with Bender, King Julian, Django, Finn, Sari, Marceline, Tuxedo and Gabriel's help he gets back to normal. Relationships As A Hardened Commando they are not many people he has close friendships. But there are a fair few people in particualar so far who Skipper considers close to him. And then there are his enemies Bender Bender is probably the character who is Skipper's BFF due to the amount of time he spent with Bender enclipsing even his time with Ringtail Skipper served under Bender in his debutting adventure but they didn't interact much and only met for Joker's defeat. Skipper returned in the next adventure and became one of Bender's best friends and eventually became his main alley and personal sidekick in The B Team. While Jimmy was more or less his main alley early on following his death Skipper took the role more directly and did what he could to help Bender. Skipper was included in all of Bender's wacky ways of amusement such as a Steak eating competition with Him, Jimmy, Jorgen, Scorpion, Axel, King Julian and Ice King, a fighting dog chase with Bender, Julian and Ice King and A barfing contest with Bender, Scorpion and Axel. Skipper is undlying loyal to the robot and sees him as the best leader he can have. Even after the adventure he still followed Bender and when Bender faked his death, Skipper helped him cover it and joined T.U.F.F who also helped him. Skipper then married Marlene as did Bender with Starfire after Jack of Blades's defeat. Skipper and Bender were still close as hell and Marceline took them to see her dad return. Skipper once again serves as Bender's main alley alongside Marceline as the trio took matters of stopping a certain amount of situations in their hands such as Bender avenging his troupes death. Skipper tends to know exactly what Bender is up to and is usually the only person who knows Bender's real plans. He helps Bender with his test on Bubblegum and her loyalty, but Heloise and Django also knew but he was fine with that divation since they all needed to do it. Skipper and him are the oppsoite in alingment with Skipper as law and Bender as chaos but they get along amazingly well and have simlar reactions to things. Skipper is 2nd in seniority as he has stayed on The B Team ever since he joined in The V Team Island Adventure while Starfire and Jorgen have both left for some reasons. Skipper and Bender are in a way heterosexual life partners although Frost questions the heterosexual part thinking Skipper is gay for Bender and vice versa. If Bender is involved in anything, Skipper isn't far behind and is ready to help Bender at all costs. The only question is who really is Bender's best heterosexual/male friend Skipper or Dib? King Julian Skipper is eternally annoyed with Julian and his insane antics. When King Julian debutted in the V Team Island Adventure he was beyond annoyed but he eventually grew to see Julian as an alley and friend albeit an selfish one. Skipper and Julian have spent a great deal of time together to the point where both Dr.Blowhole and his penguins see them as BFFs. Skipper of course denies this despite edivence claiming the contrary. Ever since the V Team Island Adventure he has to deal with the crazy lemur. Julian however has grown into a good friend for Skipper and like Bender has been with him ever since Julian joined the B Team; He still get annoyed by him but not as much as he used to. Julian gives names to Skipper like silly penguin, frowny penguin while Skipper calls him ringtail. Starfire Skipper and Starfire are generally friends and Bender's closest ones in The V Team Adventure. They are opposites in personality which makes it hard for the two to get along but not impossible. They are both viewed to be Bender's 2nd in command. Users such as menslady125 and MarioMan2010 believe Starfire is Bender's 2nd in command while other Users such as 22kingdomheartsfan and daveg502 believe Skipper is Bender's 2nd in command. Skipper sometimes considers Starfire the weak link between him, Starfire and Bender as she is more vulerable then him pr Bender. While Starfire often thinks Skipper's paranoia is insane much like Marlene does. Despite this they still work together finely Jorgen von Strangle Alongside Bender and King Julian, Jorgen is the person Skipper has spent the most time with and one of his best friends. These two are very similar in personality as both Bender and Starfire can attest to. Skipper thinks highly of him due to his large and in charge attituide and Jorgen respects Skipper for his incredible leadership as Bender's sidekick. Despite Jorgen being huge and Skipper being small. Jorgen doesn't pick on him as he knows that Skipper is a tough SOB who didn't become Bender's right hand man for no reason. These two miltary oriented penguin and fairy are a great duo to lead like Bender through war. Though Jorgen does treat Skipper like a 4th wheel since Jorgen, Bender and Starfire had Jimmy as their 4th. But Jorgen may change his mind when he and Starfire learn from Bender and Skipper of Neutron's "revival." Marlene While Skipper insults many mamamls and thinks they're stupid, he thinks likewise with Marlene. WHile Skipper demeans women as helpless a few lessons from Marlene made him think otherwise. Skipper and her were good friends before the two became more than friends. Marlene eventually gets involved in Skipper's adventure and joins up with Bender as she can no longer deny her crush on Skipper. Skipper and Marlene by the end of the story became a couple and then eventually got married after Jack's defeat alongside Bender and Starfire Heloise Skipper and Heloise are very good friends although not as close as Bender and him. Heloise and Skipper became good friends as they worked together through The Great Time Travel Adventure and Skipper saw potential in his new friend to be a leading character. After the story Heloise and Skipper were two of the 9 returning characters the others being Bender, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline and Ice King who went on a cruise that eventually sparked into a new adventure for them. She and Skipper are Bender's most loyal and closest allies and they worked with him in a trio. They did many crazy things together and Bender endorsed all of them as the three almost always act together when in a team. Skipper felt sorry for her when he learned her past and was infruriated with Strange for what he did. Heloise unlike most heroes got better quickly and jump backed into action. Like Bender, Heloise is close to Skipper and is proably his 2nd best friend after Bender, also King Julian though could be this too. Scorpion Skipper and Scorpion met in The V Team Island Adventure and hit off just like Scorpion did with Bender. Scorpion and Skipper both have a love for combat and fighting as they have shown. Scorpion though does question Skipper and Bender's sanity at times with their plans but he knows they always have methods to their madness. Scorpion was saved by Skipper and Bender in the Great Time Travel Adventure when Hunson had him leave his serivces. Skipper unlike Scoprion and Bender didn't see Joker defeated for good as Bender and Marceline wanted him out mostly and Scorpion followed them to make sure of it. Skipper and Scorpion reunite again after their adventures. Main Enemies Discord Discord in ways has became Skipper's nemesis now. Like Bender he takes him seriously and knows he's a great threat. Skipper is a law biding hero and opposed to Discord's chaotic villany. Skipper belives Discord will return soon or later to get him, Bender and The B Team. So Skipper gets ready for when he returns to attack him, Bender and the rest Hans the Puffin Skipper's main rival after Blowhole. Hans is in a way reponsible for Skipper being not allowed to go to Denmark. Hans's cleverness ocasionally gives Skipper trouble, But he always wins Skipper. Hans continued being his rival until The Great Time Travel Adventure where he changed sides to stop his employer Hunson Abadeer from his plans Dr. Blowhole Skipper's former archenemy. The two of them have been clashing for a long time, fin to fin and brain to brain. Blowhole gives Skipper considerable challegne and even has nearly killed him a few times. Despite this they willing teamed up against The Joker and later Uka Uka and Hunson Abadeer. Blowhole alongisde Luciaus's group reformed and joined the heroes in their adventure Trivia Skipper is one of the most notable examples of a minor character becoming more important as the story has gone on. Going from a minor character to a main character and Bender's own 2nd in command likewise with Heloise He is one of the most skilled hand to hand characters in the series despite his size. He on oncassion though is a Combat Pragmtist who does anything to win, Something he picked up from Bender who is constantly being this He loves calling people by nicknames he call Julian ringtail and Mort Sad Eyes Skipper's archenemies Hans and Dr.Blowhole have reformed. Making him the only character who's main enemies redeemed themselves until Trevalyn came around. He respects girls of worthy skill, intellgence and personality, one reason he loves Marlene Has an evil counterpart in Negaduck the 2nd in command of the V Team. Has an tendency to make odd friendships with others such as Negaduck, Bender and more recently Nigel Uno.Supringsly they all are 2nd in command to teams he's worked with. His name is Eddy's Middle Name Doesn't seem to have any family but Skipper apparently sees Bender, Heloise and (when he isn't being annoying or selfish) King Julian as this is apparently ticklish is fleunt in German has high value on order which contarsts Bender's chaotic ways yet they are still great friends Skipper does not really hate King Julian but he is annoyed by him. Sometime's Julian annoys him to the point where he really wants to leave in a life or death problem but he helps him anyway. A reason for this is Skipper's undyling loyalty to Bender He hates what Disney has become and Skipper wants to kill Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers and all fake Disney propganda Skipper hates being called fat he claims it's muscle He really really REALLY does not like neddles. Skipper is 2nd in seniority after Bender In The B Team which Julian is 3rd currently Alongside Heloise and Bender he refound W.H.O.O.P after it's destruction by Alt Doof He talks frequently about 2 of his fallen soliders Manfried and Johnson Skipper has apparently been involved in every major conflict since World War II and more then few minor conflicts as well. One of his most known lines is "Cute and Cuddle Boy's" He hates Hippies and that's a recurring gag in POM He doesn;t have much problems that hold him back Skipper spent 8 years in the jungles of Mexico and learned how to play spanish guitar. One of Skipper's skills is his Hypnotic Stair. He stairs at you move's his fliper's around and say's "You didn't see anything." And believe it or not most of the time it works. Shows how badass this penguin commando is. In his commando Skipper was the best and skilled penguin because authority equals asskicking and this is also true for his alignment with The B Team as Bender's right hand man. Skipper lives in New York like Bender and King Julian the other 2 longest members of the team. Unlike Bender and Julian it is unknown where he actually was born and came from Many people find him cute which he hates being called although he commonly says cute and cuddly boys With the exception of Officer X, No human in his world knows his exploits. Has something called gut feeling Like Bender and Heloise, Skipper is quite scary to many people and his craziness is defiently something to fear Skipper has quite a potty mouth as he swears in Korean Skipper has appeared in all B Team stories alongside Bender, Finn, Django, King Julian and Heloise Out of all the main members of The B Team he is either the 2nd or 3rd most moral member of the six His page connects around Bender and King Julian as they are always on the suggestions of read more If he has a choice between Brute Force and Brains give him Brute Force anyday which contrasts Heloise's and Lizbeth's brainy approachs and is like Bender's ways of doing things He is a drama queen like Bender and King Julian as he hams it up like Willaim Shatner. It would be very hard to determine who would win a contest of being a drama queen between Skipper, Bender and King Julian Like Bender he is one of two characters to serve as a protagonist, deuteragonist and triagonist He likes Hard Pillows Skipper 2.png Skipper 3.png Skipper 4.png skipper 5.png skipper 6.png skipper 7.png skipper 8.png skipper 9.png skipper 10.png skipper 11.png skipper 32.png skipper 31.png skipper 30.png skipper 29.png skipper 28.png skipper 36.png skipper 37.png skipper 38.png skipper 39.png skipper 40.png The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0089.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0090.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0091.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0098.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0100.jpg 56233-26598.gif penguins-of-madagascar-230-byte-sized-micro-machine-miracles-clip.jpg eclipsed.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0009.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0033.jpg Tears of Shedding_0018.jpg Tears of Shedding_0013.jpg Snapshot - 31.jpg skipper 12.png skipper 13.png skipper 14.png skipper 15.png skipper 16.png skipper 17.png skipper 18.png skipper 19.png skipper 20.png skipper 47.jpg skipper 48.jpg skipper 49.jpg skipper 50.jpg skipper 51.jpg skipper 52.jpg skipper 53.jpg skipper 54.jpg skipper 55.jpg skipper 56.jpg skipper 57.jpg skipper 58.jpg skipper 59.jpg skipper 60.jpg skipper 61.jpg skipper 62.jpg skipper 63.jpg skipper 64.jpg 6702b17f-e34b-4895-9f94-6950f6c4b279.jpg 56233-28304.gif Happy Little Land of Hoboken 1 001_0003.jpg Happy Little Land of Hoboken 1 001_0018.jpg Happy Little Land of Hoboken 1 001_0022.jpg nick_penguins500.jpg Skipper and Bender vid 1.png Skipper and Bender vid 2.png Skipper and Bender vid 3.png Snapshot - 111111.jpg Snapshot - 3.3.jpg Snapshot - 4.3.jpg Snapshot - 5.5.jpg Snapshot - 8.8.jpg skipper penguin 1.png skipper penguin 2.png skipper penguin 3.png skipper penguin.png Skipper-skipper-the-penguins-of-madagascar-26466355-482-344.jpg Snapshot - 64.jpg Tumblr m4evtlwy2d1r4q7peo1 1280.png Snapshot 2 (11-3-2012 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 4 (11-3-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 5 (11-3-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 7 (11-3-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 10 (11-3-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 13 (11-3-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 15 (11-3-2012 10-25 PM).png Snapshot 17 (11-3-2012 10-25 PM).png Snapshot 19 (11-3-2012 10-25 PM).png Snapshot 42 (11-3-2012 10-31 PM).png Snapshot 41 (11-3-2012 10-31 PM).png Snapshot 40 (11-3-2012 10-31 PM).png Snapshot 38 (11-3-2012 10-30 PM).png Snapshot 35 (11-3-2012 10-29 PM).png Snapshot 33 (11-3-2012 10-28 PM).png Snapshot 32 (11-3-2012 10-28 PM).png Snapshot 27 (11-3-2012 10-27 PM).png Snapshot 26 (11-3-2012 10-27 PM).png Snapshot 24 (11-3-2012 10-26 PM).png Snapshot 23 (11-3-2012 10-26 PM).png Snapshot 21 (11-3-2012 10-26 PM).png skipper 68.png skipper 69.png skipper 70.png skipper 71.png skipper 72.png skipper 73.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Breakout Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Birds Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Chosen ones Category:Action Hero Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Scary Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Father of Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back